


Felt

by ximeria



Series: Permutations [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Porn, Smut, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-01
Updated: 2002-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a game of pool can lead to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felt

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you write one x-men fic - one little *cough* innocent x-men fic. I still hear the pleading and begging. "But we like blue fur too, and pointy ears. And we like Logan." OK, fine, I'll give it a try at another x-fic. This is kinda what came out of THAT.  
> Amy, Nora - you both know this is entirely your fault. Discussing kinky tail-sex, blue fur, pointy ears and animal attraction on AIM. And getting me all hot and bothered about it.

"Ach, I'm beat." Kurt stretched, yawning. It had been a long day. First training and then an unprovoked attack from Magneto's acolytes. He was hanging upside down, tail wrapped around the ceiling fan.

"Most of us are," Logan answered, shifting to pocket another ball, leaning over the pool table.

"Don't you," Kurt yawned again, "need some rest, mein Freund?"

Logan didn't answer immediately, concentrating on his next shot, made it and downed half his beer in one draught. "I'm resting just fine, don't need to lie down for the task."

Kurt sighed deeply. "Seems unfair. When the rest of the team goes to bed, you just nag me into a game of pool." He pinched the bridge of his nose, stifling yet another yawn, stretching his flexible frame. Almost spilling his beer on the pool table below.

Logan eyed him, expecting his furry friend to call it a night at any moment. 'Hmm, too stubborn. We'll wait a little longer.' "I didn't *nag* you into a game of pool. I asked. You agreed." Logan hid a smile. "Guess that just means you're easy."

"Very funny," Kurt answered, raising an eyebrow as Logan missed his next shot. He uncurled his tail, releasing his hold on the fan, and landed on his feet next to the table. He stretched and flexed his muscles. 'I really should do some yoga before going to sleep, or I'm going to regret it in the morning.' He pocketed his first ball easily, then stopped to ponder on his next shot. He didn't even look up when a noise from the hallway made Logan turn toward the door. He was used to people coming and going at odd hours in this house, so he kept his focus on the ball.

"Ah t'ought everyone was in bed." Remy's voice seemed a little... strange. Kurt dismissed it - it had been a long, hard day. 'Now how to best do this?' He studied the layout of the table, stretched to gain access to the perfect angle.

  


* * *

"Nah, we're just having a friendly game of pool before we turn in." Logan nodded toward Kurt. He was a little puzzled. As Remy motioned behind his back, a little frantically, he raised one eyebrow. He caught Remy's eyes, the red orbs hardly visible, almost eclipsed by the black of the pupils. Logan's other eyebrow followed the first. Remy seemed uneasy at the attention. Logan sniffed once, twice, then drew his eyebrows down again, his lips curving into a smile. A smile that grew wider.

"G'night den, let me know tomorrow who wins, eh?" Remy backed out into the hallway, looking for an escape, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Heh," Logan couldn't help it - it wasn't as if he hadn't seen the figure speeding past Remy's back. It wasn't as if he didn't know who it was. Well, he was certainly no fool. One plus one is two and so on.

"Something wrong, mein Freund?" Kurt had turned his attention back to the game, though he had an odd look on his face.

Logan went to stand next to him, trying to pay attention to his friend's half-hearted attempts at beating him.

"Pheromones," he stated, plain and simple, no explanation. He suppressed a grin, as the comment was only enough to make Kurt waver a little, though more than enough to make him hit the ball at a different angle than intended. Pocketing the wrong ball. He looked down, as Kurt turned his head to glare at him, still leaning across the table.

His elfin features were unreadable, then one eyebrow rose slowly. "Did you do that on purpose?"

Logan tried to look innocent. "Now why would I do that?" He wasn't sure if it was the comment or the expression on his face that got him another strange look.

  


* * *

Kurt considered backing away from the table, to put a little space between him and Logan. For some reason his friend's close presence unsettled him a bit. He motioned for Logan to continue the game. Not sure of what to answer. 'What do _pheromones_ have to do with Remy?' he thought, 'or Bobby for that matter?' He'd caught a glimpse of their blond team member speeding past the door. He shifted his shoulders a little, regretting it instantly. The day had been tough on his muscles, and his back was a little stiff. He leaned against the pool table, a moan escaping his lips. He didn't doubt his neck would be unbearable tomorrow. No way of getting past at least an hour of yoga before bed.

He would have reacted to the hand on his neck, rubbing the stiff muscles and nerves, if it hadn't felt so good. He might have actually had the energy to be embarrassed when he realize that he was practically moaning out loud. He hadn't really known how much he'd needed this. A sigh escaped him. Oh yeah, this was definitely not bad. Kurt just wished he had the guts to remove his shirt, but he wasn't sure how to broach the subject without giving Logan the wrong impression. The cotton fabric was pulling his fur the wrong way, making him twitch.

As if Logan had read his mind, he felt a tug and before Kurt had time to realize what was happening, the shirt was no longer an issue. Strong, warm hands kneaded his abused muscles; the euphoria almost made him sag, so he leaned a little more on the pool table.

"Better?" The voice was low, soft. Who would have thought that Logan could be this gentle?

"Mrrr," Kurt's eyes flew open - had he just purred? For real? He wasn't sure if he should be appalled, or just plain embarrassed. He felt the heat creep into his face - thank God for the fur covering his blush. "Ja, much better." He froze when the next sentence made it out, without checking with the brain first. "I'm much more comfortable without clothes - the fur and all."

The heat in his face intensified, and what was worse, his cock decided to wake up and join the fun. Well, as much as he liked the new uniform and the way it was cut to allow for his flexible body to move, there was one part of the pants no one had considered being a little more generous with. It was a good thing he never wore underwear, it would have been hard to find room for anything *but* his cock in there at the moment.

Logan's hands slipped from his shoulders, gliding down Kurt's back, smoothing ruffled fur back in place. Then the hands came to a rest at the small of his back, sending small tingling sensations to his cock where, it seemed, his blood had decided to go as well. He purred again, the guttural noise became a growl when Logan's hands went up again, against the fur. He normally hated being stroked the wrong way, but this...? This was wonderful. He sagged a little when his knees gave out, putting more of his weight on the table.

He gasped as he felt a warm, wet lick against the back of his ear. The tongue left a cooling wet trail from earlobe to the pointy tip. His tail whipped from side to side, then curled around Logan's waist, pulling him roughly against Kurt's back. He felt the weight against his body, for a moment pressing him hard against the table, edge grinding hard into his abs, but the lower part of it at least applied some sort of pressure against his cock, even if it was a little painful.

  


* * *

Logan pulled back a little, not wanting to hurt Kurt. The tail loosened and slipped under the back of his shirt to slide up his spine, making him feel shivery. He arched against Kurt, feeling the base of the tail rubbing against his arousal.

Kurt squirmed around, pulling him closer, lips searching for his. Eerie burning eyes, almost extinguished by lust. Hungry mouth on his. Logan closed his eyes and ran his tongue over Kurt's sharp fangs, drawing blood, enjoying the metallic taste mingled with the warm and overpowering flavour of Kurt. Kurt who suddenly fought his hold, pushing him back.

"Nein," he gasped, fear and regret in his eyes.

  


* * *

"'Schuldigung. I'm so sorry, Logan." Kurt felt his breath hitch, tasted the blood in his mouth. His heart dropped to his gut, when he saw the confusion and withdrawal in his friend's eyes. "Ich... I didn't mean to bite you." Oh wonderful, now he'd gone and made things really bad. Just when everything had felt so right. He despised himself for liking the lingering taste of blood on his tongue.

He was surprised to be silenced with another kiss, not as hard, not as demanding, but still clouded with lust. Logan pulled away again, locking gazes with him. "Healing factor, remember? Besides, you didn't bite me." He dove in again, making it clear to Kurt that that was the end of that conversation.

Kurt yelped when strong hands hitched under his arms, lifting him to sit on the pool table. He stiffened a little, when he felt Logan's tongue sliding against his fangs. He was amazed to find that the man was careful not to draw blood again. His body trembled with renewed passion. This was definitely the gentler side of man with a reputation for the opposite. He slid his tail down the outside of well-muscled thigh, then up again on the inside, a little part of him feeling quite victorious as he felt Logan's stance waver. A little more courageous, he let his tail slide all the way up, slithering from the tight front of Logan's pants to the back, enjoying the growl he felt as much as heard inside his own mouth.

Leaning his head back, Kurt let out a sigh as Logan licked and nipped his way down his neck and across his collarbone. Somehow, Kurt managed to concentrate on getting Logan's shirt off, pushing it down over broad shoulders. When teeth scraped against a nipple, his hands flew back to said shoulders, fingers digging into taut muscles.

  


* * *

Wonderful, like pushing buttons to find out what they did. Logan kissed his way down Kurt's chest and abs, marveling at the softness of the blue fur. Logan's lips curled into a smile when he heard his friend's contented purr.

Kurt leaned back to lie on the pool table, squirming a little. Ah, of course, the uniform pants. As comfortable as they might be, they were probably even less made for this than his own were. Button and zipper were open in no time, and the pants were on the floor a few seconds later, leaving a most enticing sight displayed on the felt, the blue fur a wonderful contrast to the green of the table. The indigo fur shaded to midnight blue at his groin, accenting the dark violet of Kurt's cock.

Logan realized he really should have found something they could use for lube *before* beginning this. He couldn't very well leave Kurt like this to go off looking for some. There was a common bathroom almost next door, but still, the blue elf might become impatient. Well, he'd just have to take the edge off his aroused state.

  


* * *

"Ach du lieber Gott!" The back of his head hit the cloth-covered surface of the table, and his hands clenched into fists when he felt warm, wet lips touching his cock. Tongue moved out to caress the head, licking off pre-come. Sudden heat encased him, as Logan slid his mouth down the length of the shaft, swallowing to take him all the way into his throat. The swallowing motions sent sparks of pleasure through his cock, forcing him to take deep gulps of air and concentrate on not coming too soon. Easier said than done, the way Logan was putting his tongue and lips to use.

Kurt threw his head back again, a growl forming in his entire body, climaxing both verbally and physically at the same time. A moment of absolute nothingness, of absolute bliss and then the world returned. He felt like he was melting and he didn't really care. Warm lips on his belly, a light flick of the tongue.

"Be right back." It took a moment for Kurt to realize that the guy who'd just given him the blowjob of a lifetime had left him sprawled naked on the pool table. He really should be appalled at himself. 'You, who wants to become a priest.' The thought made him giggle, for a moment wondering if he was losing his mind. Then Logan was back, and he was pulled into a warm embrace, naked chest against his own, hands roaming his body and the most wicked tongue imaginable in his mouth. 'Well, two can play that game, alter Freund.' His own rough tongue slipped into Logan's mouth, darting teasingly around, creating the most wonderful moans.

When Kurt felt he could trust his own legs, he slid down, off the table. He reached for Logan's waistband, working quickly to rid the writhing body of what was left of his clothing. He quickly pushed the pants down, sparing a brief glance downward. Oh yeah, no disappointment there. His tail went around Logan's waist again, pulling him closer, moving to get that wonderful friction going.

Logan growled against his neck, pressing against him. Kurt leaned back, arching over the table, his body finally giving in and yielding to every command he gave it. It seemed he'd found something that could loosen up his muscles as well as yoga. His legs came up to wrap themselves around Logan's waist, when slick fingers slid down to his ass, finding the cleft easily and exploring it. Pleasure throbbed through his body, his eyes widening.

One finger, two fingers. A slightly burning sensation, quickly drowned by an absolutely wonderful feeling of - fitting. Kurt pushed against the fingers, urging them deeper. His lips curled back in a mindless snarl when Logan hit his prostate, sending white lightning through his body and through his brain.

'Ohgottohgottohgott.' Kurt's eye rolled back, as he rode the rhythmic probing. "Logan, ich muss dich fühlen, muss dich in mir haben." A disappointed moan escaped his lips, when the fingers were withdrawn. Oh, much better, the sensitive skin around his hole tingled, a heat like a furnace, a short burning sensation before Logan slid in, half way. Another growl escaped Kurt's lips. Tightening his hold around Logan's waist, legs tensing to pull him roughly closer, getting him the rest of the way in. Wow, Logan had actually taken the time to find a condom. The thought flashed through his head, making him snicker a little for no real reason.

  


* * *

"Having fun?" Logan leaned forward, the movement making Kurt gasp. His eyes rolled again.

"Bewegung, bitte, bewegt dich." The words were forced out with gasps of air.

Not as tight as he'd expected, but still tight enough to make him wince. He had no intention of hurting Kurt. "Relax," he gasped, "please." A shiver ran through the body pressing against him. Then he felt the muscles loosen around him, welcoming his cock. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a few deep breaths and then began moving.

  


* * *

Gasping for air, Kurt turned his head, and through sex-hazed eyes he noticed the tube of whatever Logan had used for lube. Well, if this was to be this good for him, he felt obliged to return the favour. His tail curled around it, squeezed some out into his hand. He lubed up the arrow-shaped tip of his tail, then slid it behind Logan, caressing his back, down his spine, snaking into the cleft. Without a second thought, he plunged it into Logan's body.

Logan's sure stance wavered, and he shifted his hands from Kurt's body to the table. "Oh," his eyes glazed over. "Fucking genius, aren't ya?" A broad grin revealed just how much he liked it. Kurt was pushed further back on the table as Logan heaved them both up onto the green felt, still embedded in his lover, Kurt's tail still twitching inside him.

Bending his legs, Kurt put them over Logan's shoulders, enjoying the new position and letting his tail synchronize its movement with his lover's. Logan on his knees, guiding thrusts into him with one hand on his hip, and the other working on Kurt's cock.

Kurt had no idea how long they did this, but he was fairly sure that when he came, the skies must have fallen down - all those stars. Returning to the world, they both simply stayed there, on top of the pool table, collapsed in each other's arms.

"You are aware," Kurt chuckled, "that I will never, ever, be able to play another game of pool in this room, right?" He closed his eyes, his tail lazily trailing invisible patterns on Logan's back. "Especially not if anyone else was in here."

"Oh," Logan answered with an evil grin, "and here I was, considering challenging a couple of the guys to a game of nine-ball tomorrow night." He nuzzled Kurt's collarbone. Sighed with content.

"Ach nein," Kurt was laughing out loud this time. "Bitte, don't do such things to me."

"What? Fuck you?" A gleam to his eyes.

"Mmm, nein, you can do that anytime you want." Kurt knew he had the stupidest grin on his face.

"You think you can manage one last *BAMF* for today, fuzz-face?" His breath was hot against Kurt's neck.

"Probably, why?" Kurt's curiosity was piqued, and even if it would wear him out to teleport Logan along with himself, right now he didn't really care.

Logan chuckled. "I don't know about you, but I'm not walking from here to my room right now, 'cause I'm certainly not going to put my uniform back on."

The images of a naked Logan travelling the hallways of the mansion made Kurt laugh. "Oh, I kinda like the idea of that. The going naked part." But he understood what Logan was talking about. Frankly, he wasn't interested in covering the distance to their rooms either. His tail stretched and pulled their discarded uniforms into his hands. Legs wrapped around Logan's stout frame he stole another kiss. He could definitely get used to this. "Just want me to drop you off before going to my own room?" He had to ask.

The growl would have been answer enough. "You're not leaving my room once we get there - at least not until morning."

Kurt's lips curled into a fiendish smile, fangs showing. He licked his lips. 'This doesn't get any better, now does it?' With a final *BAMF* he teleported them both out of the room, leaving behind only the lingering smell of brimstone.

The End

  


* * *

Translation:  
Mein Freund = my friend  
Alter Freund = Old friend  
Bitte = please  
Nein = No  
Ja = yes  
Bewegung, bitte, bewegt dich = Movement, please move  
Ach du lieber Gott = Oh good God  
Ich muss dich fühlen, muss dich in mir haben = I've got to feel you, got to have you in me


End file.
